conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Translation Challenge
__TOC__ Since people were so interested we will do this now, here is how it goes. The Emperor Zelos 13:17, May 7, 2010 (UTC) *There will be 4 sentences, brackets will be used to show where subclauses are to assist **Two easy with no subclauses **One medium with a single subclause **One complex with multiple subclauses, no more than 4. *Everyone one is allowed to enter (these competitions only last a week at a time) *Grades are given using template, it will colour the grade and you replace X with any letter between A and F, A being good, and F being aweful, reasons for it will is put after and prefered to know why **Grades shall be done in accordance to these criterias, place a grade on each one when you "vote" ***Originallity, how original is the way of expressing? for example of a word is literly meaning "Made unique" but used where we would say "featured" it is given a higher rating as it isnt direct, simple sentences may be excused from this ***Information Retention, how well is the meaning retained? While identical meaning is impossible it shouldnt strive off too much ***Elegancy, how elegantly is it put? Too much going around that is near unneccisery is worse than other *The contestants or challangers shall give the exact wording in their conlang, then provide description of each element, dative markers etc, and then a direct translation back into english *Winner each week pick 2 or 3 sentences to translate again that is culturally and timely neutral, no terms that is exclusive to a specific culture or time. Instead of "car" one takes "cart", electronical things should be avoided to give all languages a sporty shot. Discussion Umbrean_Lessons/04_Another_object#Transitive_Verbs for style of part analyze, perhaps using this style? The Emperor Zelos 15:52, May 7, 2010 (UTC) : It would take up a lot of space, especially for longer sentences. Razlem 16:33, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: Fiar point, hmmmm suggestions? The Emperor Zelos 16:49, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: Savazano * As far as I can see, the word order in Savazano repeats the one in English almost 100% of the time. I think the probability of this being the case when you are translating between two natlangs is close to zero. ::Ah, but it's not a natlang ;) It's doing exactly what it was designed to do, to convey the point as easily and precisely as possible. I bolded the words in the description; you'll see that the root system is what gives it its flexibility. Razlem 21:04, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Precise and easily is a taste thing, in my eyes it isnt any of the two The Emperor Zelos 11:50, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::But English doesn't do it in the most precise way possible. It is just one method of giving the exact same (i.e. precise) meaning. It only SEEMS precise to you because it is your native language.PsykieKILLA 11:26, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I have a problem with conlangs that mimic the way of expression in your native language. Adagio burner 21:14, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :::It is rather soulless when it does occure, nothing new. The Emperor Zelos 11:50, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Simple words yield simple results, which is why I originally wanted to translate a technical sentence. How else can I test the translation capabilities? Razlem 13:08, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thats why there is medium and hard sentences, technical sentences are too specific to certain cultures. a language of mediaval people cant do technical things, but you can construct a complicated sentence then anyway by using everyday concepts that is more or less common, The Emperor Zelos 17:55, May 8, 2010 (UTC) * In particular, it is weird how the subordinate clause in the last sentence ends with the word "with", just like in English. I don't know if any other language does it the same way as English does, nut most natlangs would structure it differently. It definitely feels more like a word-to-word translation than a sentence in a different language. Adagio burner 20:11, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm kind of confused, where do you see "with" at the end of a clause besides the original sentence? Razlem 21:04, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::"A'''(sing)- '''white(adj)(sing)- cart(n)(sing),- that(conj)- I'(adj)(sing)- ['fem(parent-sibling relation)]- go(v)(past)(perfective)- with(prep)" is the part that translates "A white cart that my aunt had gone with", right? This "go with" is very much English-specific. Natives of other languages could say "with-go", or "with which my aunt had gone", etc. Adagio burner 21:14, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah! Thank you! That's actually what I was looking for when creating that clause (with which). I knew there was a better way, but I couldn't think of it at the time. Pitiful, I can't even decipher my native language T_T Razlem 04:23, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Mis Hio *I like how you add the idioms you use The Emperor Zelos 20:28, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Context People seem to go on about context so for next one i ask this, think we should have strict context or let meaning be more flowing where we let each one determine the meaning as they see fit? The Emperor Zelos 21:06, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Grades Places grades here The Emperor Zelos 20:24, May 7, 2010 (UTC) *Savazano *Mis Hio *Quai'op *Adwan *Mulanuqa *Umbrean Sentences #The stone fell. #A bird flew by my stores display window. #The old man enjoys reading walked up to me. #A white cart my aunt had gone to the store with is being transported to a store no one really likes it is just too old ::Does it is just too old describe the cart or the store? Razlem 15:03, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :::P either, contextual :::Hmm, I translated it as the store being too old, but I guess the cart being too old makes much more sense. Mis Hio does not allow any ambiguity here, so I really need to pick one or the other. Adagio burner 20:01, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Contestants Savazano Mis Hio Quai'op: Adwan Mulanuqa Umbrean